The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to the automatically wireless docking of information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are often utilized for the provisioning and display of content. For example, source devices such as, for example, laptop/notebook computing devices, tablet computing devices, and/or mobile phones, may identify content to provide to sink devices such as, for example, projector systems, display systems (e.g., televisions), dongle systems, and/or content management systems, in order to have those sink devices provide that content for display on a display device (e.g., a display screen of the projector, a connected or integrated display device, etc.). Before the source device provides content to the sink device, a docking session may be initiated between the source device and the sink device. In some situations, the docking session may be established by physically connecting the source device to the sink device. However, physically connecting the source device to the sink device requires additional hardware and/or cables to establish the docking session. To eliminate the need for additional hardware and/or cables, the docking session may be established as a wireless docking session through a wireless communication protocol. Wirelessly docking the source device to the sink device conventionally may require a user to log into the source device to initiate a wireless docking session each time the user wishes to utilize a sink device, which is a time consuming process. Furthermore, conventional wireless docking systems depend on at least one of the source device and sink device detecting the other's signal, which can result in issues when there are multiple sink devices in range of the source device. For example, each of a plurality of sink devices may attempt to wirelessly dock with a source device that moves within its wireless docking range, even though the user of the source device does not intend to wirelessly dock with any of those sink devices, or intends only to wirelessly dock with a particular one of those sink devices. Lastly, conventional wireless docking systems do not provide an additional security factor from which to identify a user from a wireless docking session without login credentials.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved wireless docking system.